Merry Christmas (I Don't Want To Fight Tonight)
by Amanda Mancini
Summary: Draco/Ginny - Inspired by 'Merry Christmas (I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight)' by The Ramones, and 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'.


**Disclaimer:** Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley belong to J.K. Rowling. All other characters and the plot belongs to me, except for maybe Santa.  
**Author's Note:** Inspired by 'Merry Christmas(I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight)' by The Ramones, and 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus' although it doesn't strictly follow either. I had such fun writing this and hope you can enjoy it too. However, if you're not in a cheerful mood right now, I did write a nice depressing X-mas filk last year, about a Voldemort Christmas. (http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=171215) Dedicated to the **DracoGinnyFanfic **list to whom this was sent first.  
  
**Title:** Merry Christmas(I Don't Want To Fight Tonight)  
**Author:** Amanda Mancini  
**Summary: **Draco/Ginny - Inspired by 'Merry Christmas (I Don't Wanna Fight Tonight)' by The Ramones, and 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'.  
**Rating: **PG  
  
  
Ginny stirred from her slumber and rolled around under the blankets of her living room couch.  
  
'Christmas Eve,' she thought, 'is not a time to get in an argument with your husband.' The night before, she'd gotten into a huge row with him.  
  
"Ginny, I told you last year," he'd said. "Draco Malfoy does *not* dress as Santa Claus. In fact, I think we should stop brainwashing our daughter into believing such -"  
  
Needless to say, she'd stubbornly refused to be with him that night and had opted for couch instead. Her rather uncomfortable-to-sleep-on couch.   
  
She threw a glance at a nearby clock and sighed. 'If only he'd agreed.' Right about now, he'd have flooed in through the fire and begun filling the stocking that hung on the mantle...  
  
From down the hall, Ginny heard the sound of running and smiled. That was, no doubt, her daughter on yet another night escapade. It was common for her to wake up often at night, have a few glasses of water, go to the bathroom a couple of times, just because she wanted to stay up later. Young Tory had been so anxious for Christmas that she'd hardly been able to fall asleep... That is... Ginny hoped that she hadn't been awake all this time. It probably wouldn't be long before the girl would venture to the kitchen for a snack, or run to check on the tree to see if Santa had come yet.  
  
Of course, Ginny had filled the stockings and put the presents under the tree herself only a few hours before.  
  
Yawning, Ginny rolled over again and snuggled into her blankets. Since Tory would probably wake her up at some unholy hour of the morning, she figured she might as well have her rest while she still had the chance.  
  
Ginny had almost completely fallen asleep when the flames in the fireplace suddenly turned a lime green, emitting a strange glow on the decorated family room. Ginny groggily opened her eyes only to see the silhouette of a large man step out of the fire, holding a small sac. Once the fire returned to it's normal color, she was able to see who this man was. Pretending to be asleep, she peeped through her eyelashes, trying to hide her smile underneath her blankets.  
  
There was no doubt about it, he was so round that Ginny was surprised he'd managed to fit through the fireplace. His red suit and floppy hat were lined in white fur. His cheeks were rosy and his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles. Opening his little red bag, he placed two colorfully wrapped packages under the tree and moved onto the three stockings in which be put Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, boxes of Chocolate Frogs, and other delicious goodies.   
  
The man in red wheeled around when he heard a gasp from the other end of the room. There she stood, Tory, looking just as surprised as Ginny imagined she'd be. She stood there in her favourite pink pajamas, her silver-blond hair still messy from bed. Her hazel eyes sparked and her dimpled grin spread from ear to ear.  
  
"Santa!" she whispered in disbelief.   
  
Santa stroked his bushy white beard pensively and he walked towards her and gave pulled a Candy Cane from his bag for her. "Ho ho ho!" he laughed. "I checked my list and saw that you'd been a very good girl this year, Victory Malfoy." Tory nodded enthusiastically as he pulled a wand from his pocket and tapped the Christmas tree, enchanting all the fairy lights to shine brightly.  
  
''Wand?' Ginny thought. 'Did I forget to tell Draco that Santa doesn't have a wand?'  
  
"Well, my work here is done," Santa said to her daughter. "I must go. have many other boys and girls all around the world to visit before the night is through."  
  
"Have good trip!" Tory exclaimed, hugging him around the middle as he gave another ho ho ho.  
  
"I will," he assured. "And you remember to be a good girl, as always.Now you go to bed. Off you go."  
  
Tory nodded enthusiastically and reluctantly walked out of the room, into the hall, to her bedroom. Ginny smiled to herself. She was so happy that Draco decided to do it, be a Santa Claus for just that one night for their daughter. Especially after he'd shown just how much he didn't want to. He must have been planning this all along, she reasoned. Just to surprise her. He must have really gone out of the way to prepare such a convincing costume that looked so real. As he began to make his way to the fireplace, Ginny continued to pretend she was asleep. Sure, she could just thank him then, but rather then that, she had something else planned. Oh yes, Draco would be receiving a *very special Christmas present* the next day.  
  
"You, however, Virginia Weasley Malfoy," Santa addressed, startling her, "are being a very *naughty* girl." The smile in his voice was obvious, and he laughed as he stepped into the fire and disappeared.  
  
Ginny wasn't able to sleep a wink more that night, and as she'd foreseen, Tory ran through the house hollering "It's Christmas!" as soon as the sun began to rise.   
  
"You can open your stocking now, but make it last." Ginny told her daughter. "I'm going to wake up your father, and in an hour or so we can open the things under the tree." The girl giggled in delight and Ginny tiptoed away from the scene, to her bedroom where she pulled off her night gown and slipped into her bed beside her husband.  
  
"Huh?" he muttered stupidly as Ginny ran a hand down his chest and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for last night," she said seductively as she kissed his chin and began to unbutton his night shirt. Much to her surprise, he groaned and pushed her away.  
  
"Don't try to make me feel more guilty," he said sourly into his pillow. "I heard her this morning, all happy and saying she saw Santa Claus." He looked up at her, his eyes sad. "I'll go see your brother and thank him in person for doing it. Which one was it? Charlie? He seems like the type... I'll admit it, you're right. Now that I see how happy it's made Tory, I wish *I'd* been the one to do it. Even if I do think it's stupid."  
  
Ginny sat up confused. "What are you saying... I.. I didn't ask one of my brothers to come. On such short notice? Of course not, Draco. They have their own children to do it for, if at all." Her husband's brow furrowed as she continued. "*You* came through the floo network, put three presents under the tree, and called me naughty."  
  
"I did no such thing," Draco said firmly, shaking his head. His eyes trailed from her face to the rest of her exposed body, a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. "Though I must certainly agree to that last bit..."   
  
Ginny blushed and pulled the blankets to cover herself. "That's not funny, Draco. Somebody came into our house last night and-"  
  
"Mummy, Daddy!" Tory's high pitched voice yelled through their bedroom door. "Come and open the presents Santa left you!"  
  
"That girl never gives up," Draco mumbled. "That's *your* daughter."  
  
"Hush up," Ginny smiled, still clutching the blankets over her. "Alright, you can come in!" The little girl pranced into the room and jumped onto the bed, dropping two red and green striped boxes in front of them.   
  
"Open them!" she pushed. Hesitating no longer, Draco and Ginny simmutaniously unwrapped and opened the boxes, only to look at each other in complete and utter surprise as their daughter's giggles filled the room.  
  
Inside each box, a lump of coal. 


End file.
